ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dallas Roland
Biography Since he was sixteen years old, Dallas Roland has immersed himself in all things combat. A former high school and collegiate wrestler, Dallas Roland is a blackbelt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, and a graduate of the School of Hard Knox under Seth Omega. When he was 23, Dallas Roland was involved in a hunting accident which left him stricken with Amnesia. Left only with one known relative, cousin Jip Thornton and an impressive set of combat skills, Dallas Roland aspired to become a professional Wrestler. After taking advice from Seth Omega, his former instructor, Dallas attempted to join Full Metal Wrestling, but unfortunately, His previously mentioned cousin Jip Thornton was signed to the same brand under a "no-nepotism" contract. After the late Jip Thornton's body was discovered in his hometown of Fullerton, CA Dallas Roland filled his Roster spot on Ammunition, an FMW Division. After a brief, but successful stint on both FMW's Ammunition and Corruption, Dallas Roland mysteriously vanished. Several members of the FMW Roster such as Black Marcus, Chris Kelson and former stablemate Damien Inferno were suspected in the disappearance, but nothing came of the charges against them. Roland was missing for 4 years until a picture surfaced online of him doing pull-ups on a beach in Normandy, France. On June 16, 2014, it was announced that Dallas Roland would be making his official return to wrestling through a contract with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). This has been confirmed by several sightings of Roland in the LPW Locker Rooms. Career Full Metal Wrestling Debut NEW 3.1: Dallas Roland was set to debut on NEW 3.1 after he signed with FMW's Developmental Territory, New Era Wrestling. The match, decidedly, was a Fatal four-way match between Alex Macey, one of NEW's best current wrestlers, Dallas Roland, the cousin of former NEW wrestler, Jip Thornton...Joe Michaels a former FMW Star, and John "Double J" Johnson another NEW member. Alex Macey and Dallas Roland had made their way to the ring when Joe Michaels, clad in all black and what appeared to be a black trenchcoat. NEW's blog writer described it as "His expression of Gayness". As Michaels made his way to the ring, John Johnson came running down the ramp and attacked him. Thus, it was a 2-Way match between Alex Macey and Dallas Roland. Alex attacked well, but as he tried to execute the Leap of Faith, Dallas locked him in a rear naked choke to secure the victory. Distortion 9.2 After his win in NEW, Dallas was pulled onto the FMW Main Roster. Drafted to Ammunition, Roland began his tenure on a show that hosts such stars as Drew Michaels and Eric Scorpio. In the 9.2 show, Dallas squared off with Distortion superstar Koldan Izmaylov in an Ammunition vs. Distortion match-up. The match was a slug-fest between the two, and at first it seemed that Koldan had the size advantage until Dallas was able to lift the Russian Giant and perform his signature move, "The Amnesiac". Winning this match by pinfall, Dallas took his professional wrestling record to 2-0. Ammunition 9.3 At Distortion 9.2, Dallas Roland and his Stable, "Danse Macabre" attacked Chris Kelson and Seth Omega during their Dog Collar match-up. After having been knocked out and forced from the ring, Kelson and Omega had their mattches declared as a draw and were both removed from the Style Points Tournament. At Ammunition 9.3, it was announced by Christian G. Smitten that Kelson would have to tag with his attacker against Danse Macabre. Neither were happy. However, It was very clear that Kelson and Roland were willing to work as a team when they pulled it off with a victory. Kelson took it with a pin fall. Ammunition 9.4 At Ammunition 9.4 Dallas Roland squared off with Black Marcus in one of the final rounds of Hostyle's "Style Points Tournament" which would take one of the rookie Ammunition stars one step closer to a title against the soon to retire; Hostyle. In what was Dallas Roland's best match of his young career, He was defeated by Black Marcus in a violent slugfest to be eliminated from the Style Points Tournament. This loss sent Dallas Roland off of the radar. He went missing shortly thereafter. There had been rumored sightings of the man in or around the area of Paris, France and Normandy France. Lords of Pain Wrestling On June 16th, 2014, it was announced that Dallas Roland had officially signed a contract with Lords of Pain Wrestling following a lot of rumor and speculation surrounding Roland appearing backstage at numerous LPW events. There has been no official information released regarding a return match. Whatever does occur will mark Roland's first legal wrestling match since December of 2009, or nearly 5 years. Match History Championships/Accomplishments August 2009: 'Most Improved Wrestler' Style Points Tournament Finalist Entrance Music Shinedown - Devour (August 2009-April 2010) August Burns Red - Composure (May 2010-) See also Category:Wrestlers